Deaf and Proud
by RueRajaram
Summary: Caden Castillo, the son of Clove and Cato, is deaf. His mother died in labor and his father abuses him. The world is soundless and confusing. A helping hand comes out when Lily Mellark comes to his school. First FanFic, and I suck at summaries. M to be safe. Slight OCC-ness AU, NO HUNGER GAMES!
1. Meeting Lily

**So, this is my first fanfic, so please PLEASE don't murder me with horrid reviews...wait til chapter three or so before you crush my soul...R&R please. Thanks for reading, guys. **

**PS: what is in ASL is in italics **

**PPS: I own NOTHING. Except Caden, he is mine!**

_16 years ago_

Cato ran inside, his feet sliding on the concrete floor of the hospital. "Clover." he gasped as he collapsed at her bedside.

She grasped his hand in hers and screamed again. She had been in labor for the past hour. It was their first child, a boy, they hoped. Cato winced and kissed her forehead as the doctor checked her blood pressure once again. Clove crushed his fingers as another contraction racked her small body.

Finally, they gave her some pain medicine. Clove relaxed as the pain left her. Smiling stupidly up at Cato, she kissed him softly.

"Cay, what if he or she does _have_ a birth defect?" Clove asked. Birth defects ran in his family, mainly being born deaf. Two of Cato's four brothers are deaf.

"We will love them anyway and make it work, Clover." he assured her and kissed her forehead, moments later, a doctor said she needed to go for a C section.

"What, no. She is having a natural birth." he said his voice rising as Clove nodded in agreement.

"There have been complications..." they said and pulled her away.

Cato screamed in outrage...but they didn't pay him any mind. Clove reached out her hand to him weakly, but they didn't care.

He paced, waiting...fuming. Cato ground his teeth and clenched his hands. She was his wife. He had the right to at least be there, right? Just as he was getting ready to barge in there and demand answers, a doctor walked in and sighed.

"Come with me, please, Mr. Castillo." the doctor said, his face tired as he led Cato back into the operating room.

Clove was holding a small baby in a blue blanket. The babe had soft blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But, the baby wasn't crying, or even making a sound. Just looking around with those wide, innocent eyes of his.

"Cato, I'd like you to meet Caden Cam Castillo." she said, smiling weakly. Her brow was covered in sweat and her expression was callow, "Come here."

Cato slowly walked up to up her and tears pricked in his eyes when she handed him his son, his Caden. When an expression near to reverence, he cradled the small babe against him. One of the nurses dropped a clipboard, but Caden's eyes never even looked over in the direction of the sound.

"He is deaf." he whispered, looking at her. She nodded.

Cato sucked in a deep breath and nodded, "I know ASL, I will teach you. And we will teach him." he promised and kissed her softly.

Suddenly, she threw her head back and screamed. She clawed the sheets and writhed in pain. "Cato!" she cried, "Make it stop! Please."

With his other arm he cradled her against him, "Doctor!" he yelled, trying to hold her and Caden both. Sighing, he turned and put the babe in the bassinet and held his little Clover.

The doctor rushed in and immediately started treating Clove. The beeping of the machine got faster and faster.

"Clove, listen to me." Cato begged, squeezing her hand, "Stay with me." He fell to his knees and touched his forehead to her hand, "Please, Clover, please." He closed his eyes and pleaded, begged, her to stay.

The doctor knew it was hopeless. He put his hand on Cato's shoulder and said, "Say your good byes. The labor was too much for her, and her heart is giving out." The doctor knew better than to stay. He left the room.

"Clove, he is wrong. I love you, you can't leave. What about Caden? What about me? You have so much to live for, baby. Please, stay with me." he cried, clutching her to him, so she couldn't leave him.

"Always." she said, and flat lined.

Four hours later, Cato was sitting in the waiting with a dead look on his face. The look fit how he felt. A nurse walked in, holding Caden. She gently handed him to Cato. Cato face wrinkled in disgust.

"This is all your fault." he whispered, looking at the deaf child. "She shouldn't have had to die for you." he growled. He carried the baby out to the car and fastened him in the car seat.

Cato never loved the child, or even liked him. But, in Cato's mind, it was his son's fault.

_Present_

_Caden_

Today is my sixteenth birthday, and my mother's death day. So, today is the worst day of the year. October 31st was my birthday...yeah, All Hallow's Eve baby, I know.

I got up early that morning and put on a long sleeve shirt to hide my bruises and jeans. My back was covered in cuts, along with my torso. Father was very upset with me for being late last night.

Closing my eyes, I shut out the world. Yes, I was deaf. With my eyes closed...I could be anywhere I wanted to be. Opening my eyes again, I walked out the door.

Pumpkins and decorations lined the streets of District Two. I smiled as I walked, loving the crisp air and the sharp bite of the cold.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I spun around and smiled. Finn Odair.

_Happy sweet sixteen, Caden. _He signed.

I smiled, _Thanks. _

Finn Odair, Zara Mason, and I were the only deaf kids in our school. We kinda banded together in kindergarten. None of us could read lips yet, so we didn't know how to talk to the other kids.

To be honest, we were the only deaf kids in our fair district 12.

Zara met up with us and we all 'talked' while we walked to school. They didn't know about my dad, nobody did. Zara went on and on about her knew girlfriend. Me and Finn supported her and told her we would jump this Carry if she hurt her.

We had slowly learned to read lips, so we were more involved in school now. Because I couldn't do sports or band or anything like that; I worked in the school office.

And on this Wednesday, my life changed forever. A new student walked in. Long brown hair that was tamed into a braid and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. She had skin the color of milk chocolate and a soft smile.

She said something to me, but she talked to fast. I pulled off my necklace and handed it to her. It was a dog tag that said 'deaf and proud.'

She gasped and pulled out a sheet of of paper and two pens. She handed me one and started to write.

_Hi, I am Lily Prue Mellark; the new student. I am looking for Caden._

**Hey, I am Caden. Why are you looking for me?**

_You are supposed to show me around...Can you do that since you are...deaf?_

**Being deaf doesn't stop me from doing many things. I can show you around easily. Unless you have a problem with a Deafie showing you around?**

That was the one thing I hated, people thinking that I couldn't do things that they could, just because I was deaf.

_Nah, I trust you to not lead me into a wall_.

I smiled at that. Putting my backpack behind the front desk, I grabbed a spiral notebook so we could write. After making sure she couldn't see the bruises on my neck, I smiled.

_Lily_

I followed Caden into the hallways. Caden had deep blue eyes and long, light blonde hair. His hair came down to barely touch his jaw. Almost all of him looked washed out, his skin, his hair; but his eyes, his eyes where that dark blue, the kind you see right before sunrise. So blue it was almost purple.

He led me around the school, telling, er, writing me what this building was, or what this hall was called. Caden showed me all my classes.

He was kind and patient, but he was self-conscious. Caden covered all of his skin, his jacket covering what his tee didn't. I wouldn't have noticed it until he pulled his jacket off. There were faint bruises going up and down his arms.

What happened to him?

**Thank you for reading about Lily and Caden! Please R&R, tell me how you want the story to go, tell me it sucks...something. I know how I want the story to go...but if someone gives me an AMAZING idea, I may use it. Thank you!**

**OH, and Caden signs 'Hi'. Yes, I am insane and he is with me. He helps me write...hehehehe**


	2. Broken

**Caden here, RueRajaram is currently clutching her head in pain from a migraine. So I'm doing the thingy. She owns nothing. Not the books, not the movies. **

**If she did, a LOT of people would still be alive...starting with Finnick. She also does not own Maximum Ride. **

** And to clear something up: The nurse didn't hear my dad rant at me in the hospital, she had walked off. And how my mom died, exactly, is something you are not supposed to know...yet. **

**Well, with further ado, I give you, Chapter two. **

* * *

**_Chapter two_**

_Caden_

I nodded and dropped Lily off at her first class, then sped off to the office, back where it was safe. Sitting in the back corner, I opened my book and returned to the land of Maximum Ride. Stupid Maya...Stupid Fang...Poor Max...

A gentle tap came on my shoulder and I spun around to see Finn standing there. He pointed to his wrist and we stood up to go to second period. Finn and I sat next to each other while we tried to figure out what Mr. Trinket was saying by reading her lips. Thankfully, the crazied woman like to say things three times in a row. We really don't know why.

Now, if I had been smart, I would have checked to see if Lily and I had any classes together. But being me, I did not. So, it was quite a shock for her to tap me on the shoulder and pass up a note. The math teacher was ranting about soldiers when I decided the note was more interesting. Smiling softly, I opened it.

_Lily: Okay, this is math, why are we learning about World War One?_

**Caden: Don't question it, just go with it. We don't know and/or understand. **

_Lily: Ha, if I figure it out, I will tell you, then._

**Caden: Then, I wish you luck on you quest of the impossible **

_Lily: Impossible? I will take you up on that._

**Caden: You are going to sit there until you figure out a reason, aren't you?**

_Lily: Yep!_

**Caden: GOOD LUCK with that.**

_Lily: I figured it out!_

**Caden: Please, do tell.**

_Lily: School is insane._

**Caden: Agreed.**

_Lily: this was one of the strangest conversations I have ever had._

**Caden: Is that a good thing?**

_Lily: I dont know yet. _

And, once again, me, being me, decided embarrass myself in the worst way possible: give her a way to reject me.

**Caden: Do you have someone to eat lunch with? If not, you can join me and my friends.**

_Lily: I would be glad to. _

And that is how it started. How Lily Mellark wiggled her way into my life. Into our lives, really. Zara and Finn took to her immediately, inviting her into our small circle of weirdness.

I learned that she was from a family of bakers. So, Zara, of course, pestered her until she agreed to bring us cookies some time. Zara was also disappointed to learn that she was straight. Luckily, that conversation happened in ASL, so Lily didn't hear it. Thankfully

The final bell rang and I started towards my father's apartment. It wasn't my house, it didn't feel like my house. I silently slipped inside the door and tried to creep up to my room. That didn't happen, sadly.

My dad grabbed my arm and drug me into the living room. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked. I could smell the beer on him. He didn't bother to sign, but I could read his lips.

_"My room." _I signed, trying to pull away.

He grinned at me, then kicked me in the side, causing me to double over in pain as the impact shocked my body. I closed my eyes and let the pain fall like rain. It would be over soon, over soon, I told myself over and over again.

I had tears streaking down my face when he finished. I knew he was letting out a string of insults, telling me I was worthless, but I looked away so I wouldn't be able to read his lip...it didn't help with the pain, though.

Biting my bottom lip, I stood up. The apartment next to my father's was empty. So, I would go there to clean up. I slung the door open. Clutching my side, I lifted my head; only to have a pillow thrown at my face.

_Lily_

My parents where getting the new bakery up and running so I went back to our new apartment to unpack my room. My brother was hanging out after school, trying to fingure how to get on the football, basketball, and soccer teams. Our new neighbor plays the TV way too loud. They were watching wrestling, or something; maybe boxing. Whatever it was, it was loud and sounded painful.

I opened the boxes of books and placed them in their proper homes on the shelves. Smiling, I looked at my work. After three hours, my five boxes of books filled three of my five bookshelves. My clothes were unpacked and either hung in the closet or folded in my dresser. Koi, Luna, and Mia (my stuffed tiger, bear, and panda) were lined up on my bed, my pillows around them. My room had light blue walls and wood floors, so my comforter matched; it was a dark blue with white and light blue pokka dots.

Suddenly, the front door swings open and in tumbles Caden. A broken, bleeding Caden. He clutched his side and looked up at me.

I threw a pillow at him.

* * *

**Caden here again. RueRajaram wants me to tell you guys that she will be working hard on the next chapter. A few of you pointed out that she hadn't done much research on child birth on the last chapter and she apologizes for that that and promises to do better. She also says she will try for longer chapters. So, PLEASE REVIEW. We both want to know what all of our lovely readers think about us. **


	3. Questions and teachings

**Hey faithful readers, thank you for the get-well-wishes. After 16 days, the migraine left. SO, blame it for the wait on chapter three. I would try to write, but it would say 'No, I'm going to get worse if you look at the computer screen, or even paper, so NO writing for you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA'. Blame it, it is evil Looks meanly at the migraine***

**I don't own anything, besides the plot, Caden, and I think I have some claim on Lily's personality. All other rights go to Collins. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you people think of my insanity on paper, eh, text document. . . Okay, you didn't click the button to read this, so I will let silence be and give you chapter three.**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_Caden_

The pillow bounced harmlessly off my arm. I glanced up to see Lily standing there, her mouth open wide; screaming, I would guess. So, I did what _any_ smart person would do. I turned tail and **ran**.

See, I had two options in front of me. A long session of telling her all about my father, or run and hope she forget all about it. I knew the latter was the best choice, but the latter of the latter wasn't going to happen. But, hey, you never know. So, I hoped for the best and hauled tail outta there.

I cut down the hall and scurried into the stairwell. I knew this building like the back of my hand, so I knew that there was a door under the stairs, that most people don't even notice. I hid here a lot, so some of my stuff was here. So, I slipped inside and looked under the door for her shadow.

I could see two feet, she paced around, looking to see where I had went. She stopped outside the door. My heart froze in my throat. I grabbed my dog tag and sent up a small prayer to my mom.

_Lily_

I sighed, standing outside the old, rusted door. It looked like something a monster would hide behind in a bad horror movie. Or the door to the locker room that had Davy Jones's locker. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

Inside was...art supplies. Colored pencils, paper, pens, so on and so forth. The room had been an old...school room or something. I had heard that this appartment had once been a school; I guess it was true. It had lab tables and a teacher's podium up front. It was dusty and all looked old.

I looked around and my eyes landed on a chemical shower. Smirking, I walked over to it and laid my hand on the door knob. It had a crude sign, made of yellowed paper and crayon. The door swung open easily to reveal...nothing. Hmm, I _know_ Caden has to be in here somewhere.

Hiding place numero dos: The Supply closet. But, again, the rusted doors swung open to reveal markers and packages of paper. Hmm, that only left under the teachers desk, which had been pushed back against the back wall, out of sight. I walked up do the old, oak desk and looked down. Sure enough, there were foot prints in the dust.

Leaning further down, I saw the legs of someone sitting Indian style on the floor. I reached under the table and tapped on his leg. Caden jumped out of his skin, but pushed the desk back and looked up at me with pleading eyes. He pointed at the door, his eyes wide. I sat down on the dirty, nasty floor across from him and shook my head.

He put his bruised face in his hands, trying to hide from the world, I guess. After about four minutes, he tilted his head back, resting it against the green wall. He stood up and walked over to one of the many lab tables. I followed, just trying to figure out what was going on.

He sat down in one of the few chairs that were scattered around on top of the white tile floor. Caden grabbed one of the many colored pencils that were covering the table and a sheet of paper. Once he nudged my arm, he started to write.

**Why did you follow me?**

I nodded and grabbed a blue pencil and wrote a response under his question. I softly bit my lower lip, an old habit that I needed to break, in worry.

_You are hurt and I want to know what is going on._

**Not gonna happen.**

_You came in MY house, so don't I deserve to know?_

He closed his eyes, and sighed, like the question weighed on him greatly. Reopening his eyes, he set his green pencil to the paper once again.

**If we all got we deserved. . . a lot of things would be different.**

_Like?_

**I can't talk about it, Lily.**

_Says who, Caden?_

**None of you business.**

Now that was just plain rude. I groaned and looked at him, my eyes pleading. He shook his head and held out his hand. He put his ring finger and his pinky down and held up his thumb, pointer, and middle. He snapped his pointer and middle down to meet his thumb. He repeated this motion, his expression looking final.

But me, with no ASL experience, had no clue what that meant

_What does that mean?_

**No.**

He was refusing to even tell me what it meant? The jerk.

_You won't even tell me what that means? That is rude. Sign at me and don't tell me what you say..._

**That sign means 'no'. **

Oh...Well, then.

_Oh...sorry. Blonde moment._

He nodded and stood up. He opened his hand and laid it on his chin, flat. The tips of his fingers were resting on his lips. He lowered his hand out toward me in an arch motion. The corner of his mouth quirked up in a semi-smile.

**Thank you.**

I nodded.

_How do you say, 'You're welcome?'_

I was curious about how to talk to him, you know, without paper. He smiled, it lighting up his face. He repeated the same motion he had used to say 'Thank you.' I cocked an eyebrow and he nodded. Slowly, I copied his hands and he nodded, an ecstatic smile on his face.

_So, 'thank you' and 'you're welcome' are the same motion?_

**Yep, you are saying thank you back to me. . .My language and your language are totally different. It is like learning Spanish or Dutch. **

I nodded, kinda understanding. In Spanish, the format of the words in a sentence was different than English.

_So, can you tell me about what happened to you?_

**I would rather not. **

He wasn't meeting my eyes and his face was red. I put my hand on his arm and jumped slightly. It felt like electricity had gone through my finger, to my core. He jumped slightly, too; but it had to be from just not being touched much. If I could get him to talk about something else, he may open up.

_How do you say my name, Lily, in ASL?_

Caden considered this for a moment and nodded. He looked at me, lifted his right hand, and made an 'L' with his pointer finger and his thumb, putting his other three fingers down. He put his the 'L' beside his chin and made a clockwise motion around his face, slowly putting down his fingers during the motion so that he had a fist back where he started after the motion.

Nodding, I attempted, and I mean _attempted, _to repeat 'Lily' but I failed. He smiled softly and repeated it. I watched closer this time. Now, it was shaky, but it was close enough for me.

**You can spell it out, but that is the sign for You.**

_For me? _

**Yes..it is complicated. A deaf person sort of assigns you a sign mash-up that means your name. **

_Well, what signs did you use?_

**I used the letter 'L' and the sign for 'Beautiful.' The sign to say the Flower Lily is this. **

I blushed when I read 'beautiful', but so did he. He wrapped his hand around his dog tag, but it seemed like he didn't realize he did it.

He touched his four fingers to his thumb and pressed that to the right side of his nose. In an arching motion he moved his fingers to the other side of his nose. He dropped his left hand down to his side and held his right one in front of his chest. Next, he made the 'L' again; then he put all his fingers down and raised his pinky finger. Back to the 'L'; and the last thing he did was put all his fingers down but his pinky and thumb.

Sloppily, I copied his motions. He smiled, it lighting up his face, and nodded.

**The first part means 'flower', then you spell out L-I-L-Y. **

_So, how do you say 'Caden, who beat the crap out of you and I won't take no for an answer' ?_

He sighed. And shook his head.

**It isn't important. **

_Okay, can you teach me some more, then?_

I needed him to open up. I don't know why I cared so strongly...okay, I did. My parents say I'm like my Aunt Prim...I've never met her, though. She cared for others more than herself, they said.

**Okay, this is how you say my name.**

He lifted his right hand in the shape of a 'C'. He raised the 'C' to where he was even with his shoulder and waved it back and forth three times.

_Okay, I believe that it is a mash-up of 'C' and something else._

**You are correct. 'C' and 'Blue'. It was given to me by the woman who taught me ASL when I was little, Finn's mother, Annie.**

_So that is how you and Finn met, I guess. You two learned together._

**Sort of. Me and him kinda got along, but in kindergarten we met Zara and she was the glue that stuck us all together. **

I nodded, smiling slightly at the thought of young Zara, Finn, and Caden banding together at that age.

_I bet you were all so cute_

A snort escaped him before he blushed. Caden didn't like to make noises, I discovered.

**Topic change: What else do you want to know how to say?**

_Hmm, how do you say 'Zara' and 'Finn'?_

He smiled and a small laugh escaped him. Caden didn't notice. He held up his left hand in a fist. His thumb was tucked under his pointer, middle, and ring, but the tip rested on top of his pinky. Caden rotated his fist around the side of his head.

**Zara: 'M' and 'Crazy'.**

This one was easy to copy, and I smiled proudly at him. He nodded and smiled again

Next, he made the Okay Sign with his hand and I raised an eye brow. He touched the top of his finger to his lips and then pushed them away. But it moved in wave-like form. Caden motioned for me to repeat this motion. It was close and he fixed my fingers, spreading them father apart and nodded.

**Finn: 'F' and 'Ocean'.**

_It fits them_

**Ha, that is kinda the point, Lily.**

I know it was juvenile, but I stuck my tongue out at him. Caden shook his head, rolling his eyes at me.

_So, is this all your stuff?_

**Yeah, it is where I escape.**

_Escape from what?_

**My dad**

He wrote that and dropped the pencil, realizing I had tricked him into talking. I smiled weakly at him and put my left hand on his shoulder, and wrote with my right.

_You have already told me this much. Tell me the rest. I won't judge and I will try to help, I promise, Caden._

Caden took a deep breath, clutched his dog tag, and looked up at me. He lowered the pencil to the paper.

* * *

**AND THAT IS ALL YOU GET! Reviews make me write faster. And if ANY of you know ASL, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM me! I personally do not know it and Google and me have been B. right now. And Sign Savvy. SO, if any of you good hearted people want want to take pity on me and help me out, please do. **

**Since it is spring break and I don't have to worry with school, I should be able to update sooner, hopefully. Maybe...the number of reviews may help me decide. **

**Thank you: Nintendomenic, Radio Free Death, Eveupontime, ShadowWalker'sgirl, and Random Person for REVIEWING. I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**Nintendomenic: Tell Peeta I say 'Hi!' back. And that I love him. Caden signs 'hi' to the both of you. Thank you for helping to convince me I wasn't insane for having Caden with me! **

**Radio Free Death: Thank you for your criticism. And I'm not joking. I didn't realize how lacking of information I was in the first chapter. BUT, it was my plan to leave how Clove died a mystery. I just didn't want it to be too obvious at the moment. I am working on Caden's personality. And I can't write death scenes...i know this...**

**Eveupontime: HI FINNICK! I hope you are proud of your wife for teaching Caden. I try to update soon as possible, but I want it to be good...and proofread. Lol. I am sorry to say that it will be sad for awhile, but it does get happier...I promise. **

**ShadowWalker'sgirl: I try, thank you. I try to update quickly and keep it ****interesting.**

**Random Person: Thank you for the love!**


	4. Confessions

**I had PLANNED on updating MUCH MUCH sooner...but the beast that is writer's block descended upon my soul. **

**I do NOT OWN ANYTHING! (Besides Caden, HE IS MINE) He says 'Hi and please review!' **

**Make Caden happy and review. **

**SO, I know I'm a bore, so here is chapter four.**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Caden_

Yeah, I had messed up. _Big time_. So, I did the right thing. I picked up the pencil and lowered it to the paper...and froze. I couldn't make my hand move to form the letters. Lily's soft hand was still on my shoulder, and she slowly moved her thumb to encourage me. I lifted my pencil and tried to steal myself for the huge of telling someone.

Slowly, the strength came to me. I pressed the pencil to the paper and took a deep breath.

**My dad beats me. **

_For how long has this gone on, Caden._

**Well, my mother died giving birth to me...and he had hated me ever since. He didn't start beating me until I was six or so. It started with him just yelling at me, blaming me for every little thing that went wrong in life.**

_Caden, I am so so sorry. How can I help?_

I smiled weakly and shook my head. Help? Nobody could help me. It isn't like I could _leave_ my father's house...could I? I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on the cold lab table.

Moments later, I felt her warm hand return. It slowly rubbed soothing circles along my back. Slowly, ever so slowly, my muscles unclenched and a nodded. Rubbing my temples, I lifted my head.

**I don't think you can help, Lily. **

_Sure I can. Just tell me how._

**I don't know how. I just...deal.**

She nodded and her hand stilled, resting on my forearm. Lily nodded again, trying to..understand? Cope? I don't really know.

_Lily_

I nodded again, not knowing what to say or how to respond to this. Since he was SIX? SIX? When I was six my biggest worry was spelling...

So, at a loss what to do, I laid my hand on his arm; trying to just show him a little support, that I was there. He turned his head and looked at me, half of his face shadowed. A soft smiled danced on his lips, but it was wavering. That dog tag of his was shining in the low light as his cobalt blue eyes met mine.

I snatched up the pencil and scribbled a question

_How do you say 'handsome'?_

All of his face came out of the shadows and he lifted his hands. He put down all of his fingers except his pointer finger on his right hand, and placed it right beside right temple. In a counter clockwise motion, he circled his face, until the tip of his finger was even with his right cheek. Then, he flattened out his hand and swiped it across his left hand.

My eyes widened. This was more..complicated. Sloppily, I tried to copy him. Half way through it, he shook his head and took my hand and slowly moved it around my face. Caden's eyes were intent as he corrected me. The rasp of skin against skin, when he slid my hand across the other one, brought me out of staring at his eyes.

Biting my lip, I tried it on my own again; much more successful this time around. He nodded and I shyly looked down. I made the sign for 'Caden' then the sign for 'Handsome'. And he was. All of him looked like a young man from a black and white photo, but with full color eyes.

His pale cheeks flushed red at this and he looked down, away from me. Bolder than I thought I could be, I put my finger under his chin and made him look at me. I nodded. With his eyes cast downward, he shook his head.

**Too broken. **

_There is beauty in the broken, Caden._

He looked at me, his eyes full of questions that had no answers. Caden shook his head and grabbed a sketch notebook. He tossed it to me.

The first page I flipped to was of a cottage that was nestled into the side of a hill. The wooden roof was covered in creeping moss and vines crawled up the sides of stone walls, reaching for the sun. A wooden door stood tall at the end of a cobblestone walkway. Patches of wildflowers were scattered between tall, weeping willow trees that framed the house. A small creek was drawn beside the house. Erosion-smoothed rocks lined the creek. Moss was draped across the brown and tan stones.

A small candle set in the window of the house, casting a soft glow over the small garden in the front yard. Just beside the wall of the house sat an old well. A small thatched awning covered the opening, keeping out rain. The stone walls of the well had small flowers growing up the sides of them, climbing roses, I believe.

Every detail was sketched out, and painstakingly colored in with a fine colored pencil. I ran my finger down the the signature at the bottom of the paper: CCC

The next drawing was of a mountain side. Tall craggy mountains jutted out above the snow tipped pines. A flock of geese was still framed, wings frozen at different angles. I looked closer at the work of art to see the true focus of the drawing: a pair of eyes that were creeping in the woods. I could see the faint outline of a wolf, the perk of it's ears, lean body slinking behind a tree. But it's yellow eyes were bright enough to catch your attention. If you hadn't found the eyes, you would never find the wolf.

Thinking that something similar might be hidden in the cottage photo, I flipped back to it. Sure enough, in the willow tree, a face was clearly visible in the tree. A dryad. It's arms were the strong branches of the tree and I could see it's legs in the trunk of the tree, reaching deep into the earth.

In all of his drawings, there was a hidden star. A monkey in the jungle. A lion cub chasing a butterfly in the tall grasses of Africa. A small deer in a meadow.

I smiled widely at him and he had written something.

**That is beauty, Lily. Not me.**

_You don't see what is right in front of you, do you? _

**No, because there is nothing to see. I am normal, average. You, on the other hand, are a goddess come to Earth. **

I looked away, blushing.

_Third Person POV_

Caden smiled softly at her, resting his hand on her arm, to get her attention. There was a language barrier, there was an abuse victim; but there was a friendship forming here. Between a teen healer and a broken young man.

Lily blushed as she looked up at him from under her long lashes. His lips quirked up in a small smile.

**You are, Lily.**

_You are crazy._

**I am not denying that, but I do know beauty, and you have more than plenty of it.**

She rolled her eyes, not used to taking complements.

"Lily, where are you?" A voice called. Lily tensed and looked at the door way as he mother, Katniss walked in the door.

"Who is this?" Katniss said and walked over to Caden. She winced at the bruises on his face, thinking that they were from a fight at school.

Caden looked at Lily and held his left hand out in front of him. He fisted his hand and placed his fist, pinky to his palm, in his left hand. He lift his thumb, then popped both of his hand, in the same position, up. He repeated it.

**Help**

"Mom, this is Caden. He is deaf." Lily said.

_Caden, this is my mom, Katniss. _

Caden nodded and held out his hand to Katniss. She slowly shook it. She help up a finger to say 'one moment' and pulled Lily over to the other side of the room.

"What happened to him?" Katniss asked, her voice worried.

"I cannot tell you that. It isn't my place to tell, mom." Lily said softly.

"I am your mother. Tell me." Katniss said, her voice raising.

Lily shook her head, holding her ground. She knew Caden wouldn't want her to tell, so she wasn't going to say anything. Katniss shook her head back.

Katniss groaned. "Lily, tell me. Is he in a gang or something?"

Lily shook her head. Caden sat over on the other side of the room, reading their lips as the fight continued. He walked up to Katniss and shook his head. He held up a piece of paper.

**My father beat me. Happy?**

Katniss's face filled with shock, and she looked at Lily with wide eyes. Lily nodded. Katniss grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her out of the room. Lily protested, but it fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**READ AND REWIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**PinkPastaPianoGal: Thank you, I try. I hope this was a little sweeter. Lol**

**Eveupontime: I need to borrow Finnick for one of the up coming chapters, so I need to borrow him. Lol, I tried to make this a little less sad. **

**Nintendomenic: Here it is! :P I hope you like it.**

**Hungergamesfangirl100: Thank you! I am SO SO SO happy to know that I had figured out those signs. **


	5. Choices

**I hope you amazing, or amazables as Prim would say, people know that I LOVE YOU! I am a straight A student, but I am writing Chapter five because I LOVE YOU! Thank all of you for REVIEWING, it makes me overjoyed to log on and see my review number grow! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Pretty please with a Finnick on top? (****Eveupontime**, I know you already have one...but still)

**I know I don't have Hive mind, but I command you: READ CHAPTER FIVE!**

* * *

.

.

_Chapter Five_

_Lily_

_._

_._

"Mom!" I cried, trying to get her to listen to me.

She shook her head and kept trying to pull me up the stairs, "I do not want you around that boy. He is….damaged." she said, crinkling up her nose in Caden's direction; but her words caused him to flinch. I had forgotten that he could read lips.

"Dad was beat." I replied, throwing that fact back at her. She shook her head, waving it off.

"That was different…" She mumbled, stopping her efforts in pulling me up the stairs.

"How?" I asked, yanking my arm out of her hand. I back away from her a good five feet.

She stumbled over her words for a few moments and finally yelled, "IT JUST IS!"

I shook my head, "No, it isn't. Caden has it worse than Dad did. Dad just got slapped around, Caden….gets beat, beat _beat_." I said back, my own voice starting to rise.

My mother's father died when she was young, so she took care of her mother and younger sister. Because of this, she was very….protective of family. Especially my father. So I knew very well why she was getting riled up, but she wasn't seeing my point of view.

But I was _NOT_ ready for the words that left my mother's lips. "Him or us." She said simply and went up the stairs. I had gone too far this time. She was forcing me to pick my family or my Caden….wait…did I just think _my_ Caden?

I stood there in shock for a few moments before I felt a hand rest on my arm. I turned my head to see Caden look at me with sad eyes. Biting my bottom lip, I walked back into the lab room and grabbed a yellow colored pencil.

_How much of that could you read?_

Caden sat down next to me and grabbed his own pencil.

**All of it, are you okay?**

_I don't rightly know right now. I'm in shock, I guess._

**I understand. **

I closed my eyes and thought of this logically. My parents loved me, but I was on a short leash and they still treated me like a young child. But if I left, I would have nowhere to go. Caden didn't have a home, and I wasn't staying at his father's. My hands rose to rub my temples.

Choices, choices.

On the other hand, if I choose Caden, I would be taking my first step as an adult. I have money saved up, and I wanted to help Caden. I don't know why I did, but I did. Yeah, my head was everywhere. My thoughts were fighting with each other, arguing over which choice was the best one.

This process got me absolutely nowhere at all. Instead, I decided to focus on Caden's breathing. It was steady, something I needed very badly right now. My thoughts started to quiet as my ears tuned into the rhythm of his inhale and exhale.

.

.

_Caden_

_._

_._

I watched Lily as she massaged her temples. Her eyes were scrunched shut and she was practically biting through her bottom lip. Before I knew what I was doing, my hand was resting on the small of her back, moving in a soothing circle. She didn't jump, much to my surprise, but instead leaned into my side.

So, I did the most natural thing and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Slowly, I moved my thumb in a small circle on her forearm, when she didn't flinch or move away, I continued the movement.

I knew she was going to pick her family. I mean, who was I to her? A nobody, that is who. And family is family. I mean, I still haven't left my father's home because he is all I got.

So why would she pick me? I have nothing to offer her. No way to take care of her. Therefore, I was waiting for her to write, 'I'm picking them' or something along those lines.

Before I had time to plan my pity party any further, Lily had grabbed her colored pencil and pressed it to the paper.

_Are you okay?_

Of course she would ask about me. Lily is just one of those people who cared about other people more than herself.

**Yeah, I'm okay. What are you thinking?**

_My brain is warring with itself. _

**I'm sorry. Is there any way I can help?**

I didn't remove my arm from around her, holding her a little closer when I asked that.

_I do not really know. I am shocked by that…what she is making me do. A cruel ultimatum._

**You can pick them…..**

Her head jerked around and looked at me. Her mouth was slightly gaping at me a she ogled me.

_WHAT?_

**I understand if you pick your family…they are family. I am not.**

She gawked at me and her brow furrowed. She shook her head. What? Was she picking…picking ME? No. She just must be putting me down easy, right? Right? There is no way she could pick me. That is her _family_. I am…am I even her friend? Do I count as friend? Or am I just neighbor? Gah, I was getting off track.

She is going to pick her family, I know it.

.

.

_Lily_

_._

_._

I stared at him in shock. Did he really expect me to pick…. I do not know how to finish that sentence, in all reality. Caden's eyes were wide with misunderstanding and a slight spark of hope. He was looking at me as if I had grown a second head. I almost lifted my hand to check his face was so shocked.

His fingers started tapping on the table as he waited for me to reply, but it was in a nervous matter. Taking a deep breath, I knew what I was going to pick. It may not be the…best choice, but it was my choice. I lowered the pencil to the paper.

.

* * *

**Cliffie! Thank you for reading you amazing person! On my profile page, I have a poll up for what YOU think Lily should choose. PLEASE TELL ME! I am honestly curious about what you think! Please REVIEW….it helps me write faster. And now, to my wonderful reviewers: **

**Hungergamesfangirl100: Sadly, I didn't really work any sign language into this, so you get a break lol. Thank you for assuring me that I am right with all of this.**

**Eveupontime: Thank you, Finnick will be making his appearance soon.. *hint hint***

**ME: I CONTINUED! Ha, don't worry about the POV in third person. That will happen only a very few times. I don't like writing in Third Person, but so much was happening in that little section that it had to be done. And I do intend for it to get juicy. **

**Prim: You are amazables! THANK YOU! You made me SO happy. And I love your word…amazables…. I wanted to do a story with a deaf character as the main character, so I knew it wouldn't be fair to NOT include the signs. Plus, you learned something from my story! **


	6. Drugged moms and dead brothers

**Hey, guys…*Dodges brick* Okay, okay.. I'm sorry I have not updated in eleven long days. So how about a long chapter to make up for it? And a promise to never do that again. My reason for not updating was that my dear friend Tristian Stafford was driving around six am Sunday morning, but never made it to his destination. This chapter is for him, who told me that my interest in writing wasn't stupid, that I was good, that I should keep going. Fly High, Tristian, fly high. **

**.**

**WARNING: DRUG ABUSE**

* * *

.

.

_Chapter Six_

_Lily_

_._

_._

I pressed the tip of the pencil onto the paper. I knew my answer, it was a hard one, but it was my answer. Taking a deep breath, I began to tell my hand what to right, when I heard sirens. Then, yelling.

I stood up and Caden gave me a strange look. A pang hit me when I realized he had no idea why I was standing.

_Sirens, and yelling._

He nodded and stood up with me. A small scream escaped my lips at what I saw. A woman with black hair was being loaded up into an ambulance. Shock then set in once I saw the woman's face… It was my mother. I looked around for someone and the pain set in when I locked eyes with him. My father, my dear, sweet father, was leaned against the wall, the back of his hand pressed into his mouth as it was opened in a silent scream of disbelief.

"D-daddy?" my voice squeaked out. My throat was tight with pain and incomprehension. His eyes, which were shut tight in pain with tears leaking out of them, pried themselves open to meet mine. He bit his bottom lip once he removed his hand and motioned me over. I don't really know why, but I grabbed Caden's warm hand and pulled him with me. My father looked torn from me to the ambulance.

"Sir, do you want to ride with her to the hospital?" The paramedic asked him. He bit his bottom lip again, and sighed.

"No, I need to explain what has been going on to our daughter." He said, his head hung. The paramedic's eyes went wide, and looked at me with pity.

My father looked at Caden with eyes wide, seeing his black eye and split lip. But he was an accepting person and nodded. He motioned for us to follow him up to our apartment. I gave Caden a pleading look and he nodded, signaling that he would come. That is what I hoped that nod meant, anyway.

We walked up two flights of stairs and down the hall, and my father opened the apartment. He slowly lowered himself down at the kitchen table and looked around. The walls were bare, and the apartment still looked a little empty. We were still unpacking, after all.

"Dad…what is going on?" I asked as I sat down. Caden silently lowered himself down next to me. Neither of us had tried to pull our hand away yet. And I was grateful for the quiet support.

"Lily…your mother…You see…" he began to stumble over his words. But he sighed loudly and shut his eyes. "Things have been hard for her, for us. First Primo…next she got laid off, then the miscarriage," Miscarriage? What? "and now the move… I don't know when it started, but your mother found a way to cope… but it isn't a good way. She…" he couldn't get the words out. My eyes were closed from the mention of my dear older brother, Primo.

"Dad! Just tell me." I said, my voice confused. Caden's eyebrows have pulled together, telling me that he was reading my father's lips.

"Meth." He said, spitting out the word in disgust. "She is doing fucking meth. I found out, and… cut her off, I guess you could call it. Told her that if she did it one more time, we were getting divorced and I was taking you with me. She agreed. This was two weeks ago… She is on withdrawal. Or she was… I do not know yet." He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

I can honestly say that my jaw dropped. Caden's eyes looked like they were about to roll out of his skull as he gawked at my father.

"Would _that_ cause her to act…irrationally?" I asked softly, praying that this was the reason for the ultimatum my mother gave me. Caden looked at me, hope filling his eyes, too.

My father froze and he nodded, "Yes….what did she do, Lily?" He asked softly, his eyes full of horror.

"Sh-she told me that I would have to pick my family or my friendship with Caden." I said, motioning my head towards the blue-eyed boy next to me. He hesitantly waved at my father.

"Oh my word, forget all about that, Lily. That is…insane. Put that out of your mind. I am so sorry about all of this. If I could fix all of this or make it up to you, I would." My father said, putting his head in his hands. And that is when my plan formed.

"It isn't your fault, Daddy. But you _can_ make it up to me. You see, Caden needs a place to stay. His home life isn't that good." I said, and Caden gave me a look. I squeezed his hand under the table.

For the first time, my father locked eyes with Caden. He looked uncertain. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Peeta Mellark, Lily's father." He said, and then looked embarrassed. "But I believe you have already figured that out."

Caden waved him off and shot a pleading look at me. I handed him my cell phone, which got us a strange look from my father, and opened the message thing. He nodded and typed in a response.

**Hello, Mr. Mellark. I am Caden Castillo. **

My father, being the person he is, said the first thing that must have entered his mind. "Are you mute?"

"No, Dad, he is deaf." I answered for Caden and guilt flooded my father's face. And he did what he normally does when he is embarrassed. Do whatever he can to fix it.

"I am so sorry, Caden. Of course you can stay here. We have an extra room…and I'm sure Lily would be glad to get you settled." He said, and I understood the hidden message: Your guest, you take care of him. I gave a teeny, tiny nod of my head.

I knew my father was doing this out of guilt, and trying to help someone who was in a situation like he had been. Nobody had got him out of his home, away from his abusive mother, so I knew he would help Caden. I had seen it click in his mind when he figured out what I meant and the bruises. On the rare occasions that he did talk about his childhood, he mentioned how he had wished someone would have reached out hand and helped him. So, of course he would help a troubled teen get out of his personal hell whole.

A look of shock crossed his face and he shakily sighed 'Thank you'. I smiled widely and turned to my father, "He said, 'thank you'." I explained.

My father gave me a look, probably wondering where I had learned ASL, but quickly looked back to Caden, "Your welcome. Now, I need to go down to the hospital…you can stay and get Caden settled in or come with." He said.

"I will stay…I'm a little pissed at her right now." I said frankly and Caden nodded, looking down.

"You and me both, Lily, you and me both." He said, shaking his head. He sighed and stood up, grabbed his keys, and walked out the door. My forehead hit the wooden table with a _thunk_ as I dropped my head.

.

.

_Caden_

.

.

Hesitantly, I softly squeezed her hand, getting her attention. Slowly, she lifted her head from the table and gave me a weak, watery smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pencil and a piece of scrap paper.

_You okay with staying here?_

**Yeah, but I need to go home and get some clothes.**

She shook her head, but instead of responding, she bit her bottom lip, looking torn. Lily sighed and took the pencil from my fingertips.

_No, you can use Primo's old stuff. _

**Lily, who is Primo? **

From the her and her father's expressions, this Primo person had caused them a lot of pain.

_Primo was my brother. He died about a year ago…car wreck. _

Oh shit. I immendently pulled her to my side, my arm wrapping around her small shoulders. Her shoulders shook as a small sob escaped her. With a shaky hand, I ran my hand down the length of her hair in what I hope was a comforting motion. Nodding, she pulled away.

**I am so sorry, Lily. **

She just nodded, setting the pencil down. Lily looked up at me, her eyes wide, full of pain. And it killed me to see it. A huff of breath left her lips and she stood up. With a firm grip, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the living room. She flopped down on the couch and flicked on the TV. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down next to her, but left a few inches between us. TV held no value to me.

Lily hit a button and words popped up on the bottom of the TV, showing what the people were saying. And this struck a chord deep inside of me. Never had anyone had enough thought to put on the subtitles for me. I smiled gratefully at her and she shrugged it off with a dismissive wave of her hand. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, pulling them tight against her.

She touched my arm and slowly spoke, so I could read her lips. 'I just need to escape'. I nodded and motioned at the TV, silently asking if this was escaping. She nodded and shrugged. We turned our attention back to the movie, Rise of the Guardians.

She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a notebook and a pencil.

_You and Jack look a lot alike._

A small chuckle escaped me. And it startled me. I had felt the laughter deep in my throat and cut it off as soon as I had felt it. I did not know what I sounded like, so I'm sure that I sounded weird or something.

**A little bit, I guess. **

She gave me a look and I raised an eyebrow. Lily crinkled up her nose in laughter and rolled her eyes at me. Looked back to the TV, she leaned back, her shoulder touching mine. And I realized something: Me and Lily had touched and I had not wanted to pull away. That was strange to me. I do not like physical contact.

I pushed those thoughts away. Hell was going to break loose in Lily's life in a matter of hours. She was in denial and shock right now. This was only the calm before the storm. And I knew it, but Lily did not.

.

.

* * *

**TADA! What do ya'll think? For those of you who thought she was going to choose, I am sorry. AND Primo is a real name, it means First Born. And it just so happened to sound like Prim. I had planned on having her have an older sibling who had died. I was going with drowning, but I wanted to do something in honor of Tristian. SO, is Katniss going to be back on meth and cause a divorce? Or is she going to be clean and continue to cause tension in the Mellark home? OH, Cato is going to be showing up *Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge***

**ME****: If you DO read this, you will see that I had not planned for Katniss to act like that in her right mind. I hope that you did give me a chance at redemption and read this chapter. I was never planning for her to have to choose, but for this twist, which led to Caden having a small escape from his father.**

**.**

**Sherry****: Yes, yes there was a door number three. Thank you!**

**.**

**Prim****: I am sorry you didn't get an answer, but a more of a draw. AND I am sorry I killed you…kinda. But you are amazables anyway. **

**.**

**Nintendomenic****: Yes, me and Caden both want chocolate cheesecake. I hoped I wasn't too mean with such a strange cliffie!**

**.**

**Eveupontime****: I am SO sorry it took eleven long days to update. I did not leave you with a huge cliffie this time so I hope that makes up for it. As well as the LONGEST chapter of this story so far…I am quite proud of myself. **

**.**

**Hungergamesfangirl100****: Hey, you got a book…I got the internet…you got the bigger end of the stick this time. The internet lies **** But good luck with ASL!**


	7. Comfort

**Hey, faithful readers! Between family stuff and DISNEY WORLD (My marching band got to march in the Light Parade! My FEET ARE STILL BLEEDING!) I have had very little time to work on the long awaited chapter seven, but I did FINALLLY finish it. I have also been in LaBonhuer, which is NOT fun, might I add. Now, you didn't click on the button to listen to me ramble on about my life, you came here to hear about Lily and Caden.**

**.**

**Now, count to eleven, and read chapter seven. **

**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11!**

**. **

**WARNING: Mature Language, Drug Abuse,**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Chapter Seven_

_Caden_

.

.

I stared into the wall, my mind adrift as the pictures rolled across the television screen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lily slowly relax, letting her arms release her legs. She set her feet on the floor and wrapped her arms around her slim torso. I knew from experience what was about to happen. And, guess what, it did.

Her shoulders slumped and her eyes shut tight, pain filling her expression. And with a sick, morbid fascination; I watched as she broke into a million pieces. Her mouth opened in a silent sob and tears rolled down her cheeks as she rocked back and forth, clutching her abdomen in grief. I did not know what to do, how to help… I should, seeing that I have done this exact thing before, but I didn't.

I watched as she let the sorrow, the pain, consume her. So, I attempted to help her. I slid my arm around her quaking shoulders. Lily automatically turned and snuggled into my side, her face hiding in my side. Of course, I froze up instantly, fearing that she would pull away; and of what she would do next. Once I realized that she was staying put, I hesitantly rested my arms around her, pulling her close. She nuzzled her head under my chin and stilled. I slowly ran my hand along her back, trying to calm her. Her sobs shook us both, but I could not bear to pull away. I knew that she was in a deep pain, realizing the full extent of what her mother had done to her, to her family. I also knew that once she did finally calm on the outside, that she would never be the same on the inside.

I felt a small noise escape me, a vibration deep in my chest. I was about to figure out how to stop the noise when I noticed that her shaking had stilled slightly. So, I let it continue. I don't know how long it was, I figure an hour or so, she pulled away and looked up at me with those big, pained eyes. Her blue eyes were rimmed red and she was shaking like a leaf. I slowly rested my hand on her forearm. Lily met my eyes and shivered again.

'It hurts.' She said, as I read her lips. I nodded sadly and she pulled herself closer.

.

.

_Lily_

.

.

The pain clawed at my, cutting at my soul. I shut my eyes tight and buried my face in Caden's warm neck. It felt safe there, escaping from the world. A soft hum escaped Caden and I stilled. I could feel him stop for a moment, before giving into the comforting sound. His hand made small circles on my back, calming me. I sighed and leaned further into him. My rock in the storm that is now known as my life. So, the deaf, abused teen from down the hall is my lifeline now….My life is officially a soap opera, GREAT.

I had no idea where Caden had learned to hum, but I craved the small noise at this point. My father had done the same to calm me when I was a young girl, so I figure that is where I got the second nature comfort from. Nevertheless, Caden, God bless his soul, was the only thing keeping me from running out of that door, down the street, and to the train station, and to where ever it might take me.

But, curled into Caden's warm side, I fought the need to run. He didn't stop humming until I pulled away and met his cobalt blue eyes.

"It hurts." I said slowly, knowing that he would read my lips and understand.

Caden nodded his head and I curled up even closer to him. But, of course, my phone had to vibrate right then. Sighing, I reluctantly pulled away from him and hit the green button on my phone, not even checking to see who it was.

"Hello?" I said softly, my voice scratchy and raw. I rubbed my face, wiping away the unwanted tears and sighed softly. I felt a warm hand gently rest on the curve of my spine, I ever so slightly leaned into Caden's gentle touch.

"Hey, Li, where the fuck are you?" An angry voice asked, and I winced. I had forgotten about that…

I sighed, "I'm at home, Chad, I've got some family stuff going on." I replied, keeping my voice neutral.

"Fuck your family, I'm your boyfriend." He growled, demanding that I pick him over blood. To be quite frank, I was tired of him bullying me, but I didn't know how to get out of it, so I let it continue, as always.

"I can't get out of this one, Chad." I said, my eyes heavy.

Chad Powers, son of Marvel and Glimmer Powers, was my boyfriend of seven months, and a total douche bag. We had started dating back in our old town, and both of our dads had moved here on business. Lucky us.

"Yes the fuck you can, you bitch." He said, his voice growing in volume, and I knew where this was going. He would cuss at me until I broke. So, I gritted my teeth and flipped the phone shut, and tossed it across the room into the recliner.

I bit my bottom lip, knowing that I would pay for that tomorrow, but not wanting to care right now. But the punch line is: I did care that my boyfriend treated me like I was nothing. But I had other things to focus on besides Chad Powers.

Closing my eyes tightly, I felt Caden slide his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side. It wasn't demanding, or possessive, or anything like that; it was comforting, and I needed, and deserved, a little comfort right about then.

.

.

_Caden_

_._

_._

I watched as she tossed the phone across the room and decided not to ask about it, and instead pulled her to my side. Her eyes were already glazed over and she would not last much longer. Soon, she would collapse from the exhaustion of the day and be out for a good twelve hours. And who could blame her?

.

.

_Lily_

.

.

I was slightly more calmed down when I heard a man yell: "Caden! Where are you, you worthless piece of shit?"

My own arms wrapped around Caden, wanting to hide him from that life. He gave me a strange look, but didn't pull away from me. I slowly mouthed one sentence. "Your father is home." Caden's eyes went wide and he looked at the door in horror, just as a loud pound came on it.

.

.

* * *

**TADA! Hate it? Love it? Hate me? Love me? TELL ME! REVIEW! Please….with a minimally clothed Finnick on top? I am so sorry it is more of a filler chapter, but it wouldn't be right to leave out Lily's pain and suffering, PLUS we needed some Lily Caden bonding, don't you agree? Anywho, tell me what you think, how you feel, and WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN! I am open to ideas and they help with writers block, which is a chronic disease for me. SO HELP ME FIGHT THIS TERRIBLE PLAGUE!**

**Lbbonray****: We shall see the Katniss's results in the next chapter. Thank you! That means a lot. And IF she does get off, she SHALL STRUGGLE! *Laughs darkly***

**.**

**PrimroseSwiftyForever****: Thank you, I'm doing okay…I guess. I'm sorry I only gave you a teasing taste of Cato, there will be more, don't worry!**

**.**

**ME****: Hey, don't worry about it. I have done it too. Thanks for giving me a chance at redemption. I would never make a…sane parent like that. Cato is the expectation right now…**

**.**

**Nintendomenic****: THANK YOU FOR THE CHEESECAKE! How are Cato and Katniss doing? ;) The weirdness is spreading my side of the computer monitor. **

**.**

**Eveupontime****: Yay! I'm glad you liked it! **

**.**

**Hungergamesfangirl100****: Crazy people! The system is just insane. You will get in, I'm sure of it! I just turned in my list of classes for my last two years of high school….I must hate myself for the classes I picked. **


	8. Drunken, Frying Pan Yielding Father

**Okay, I know you are all majorly pissed at me, and you have the right to be, but let me explain for the extreme tardiness of this chapter. Some stuff from my early childhood has resurfaced and came back and bit me in the ass, excuse my French. I am having to deal with it, and it is…really hard, to say the least. That is all I am saying on the matter, it is personal and private. End of story. So, please, please, please (I'm begging here) bear with me. A new chapter will be posted every Friday, or early Saturday. That is the plan, I swear to all of you faithful readers. **

**SO, I have not stated this in a while so I need to now: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, JUST CADEN. That's it. I don't make any money off of this, the only thing I earn off of this is a confidence boost at seeing how many people have read this (589, as of 5:26 am). **

**Okay, super long AN, computer cookies if you read all of it. **

**I gave you the cookie as bait, now read chapter eight.**

**.**

**~~~~WARNING: DRUNKNESS AND SWEARING~~~~**

**.**

**PS: Talk Palm is in '..' and underlined**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Chapter Eight_

_Lily_

.

.

I stared in horror at the door, the pounding continuing. Caden gave me a strange look, so I scrambled for my phone and typed out.

_Your dad is outside and he is yelling for you. _

Caden's eyes went wide and he looked at me, _me_, with pleading eyes. I took his hand and led him back into my room. Silently, I pointed at my closest and he nodded, climbing in and shutting the door.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and was met a man with tormented blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and a deep tan.

"Is my idiot of a son here?" he slurred, holding a bottle of whisky.

"Um…who is your son? And no, there is nobody here but me." I said, biting my bottom lip as I looked up at the drunken man.

"Caden…" he said, wobbling on his feet. "If you see the fucker, send him home." He slurred, and stumbled away.

I just stared after him, and then locked the door to my apartment. Running back to my room, I helped Caden out of the closet. He smiled weakly at me, signing 'thank you'. Smiling, I shaky signed back, and he nodded, assuring me that I had done it right.

He pointed at the door, and held out his hand, his hand spread out like you would High Five someone. Caden pressed his thumb to his forehead, all of his other fingers spread out, pointing to the ceiling. He pointed at the door again.

"Door?" I asked, not sure what the sign meant.

He shook his head and pointed again, then at himself.

"You dad?" I asked again.

He nodded, smiling. Caden grabbed my hand and slowly wrote on my hand with his finger, spelling something out, he had to do it a few times, very slowly, for me to understand. 'F-A-T-H-E-R'

I raised my hand, pressing my thumb to my forehead and pointed at a picture of me and my dad. He nodded, smiling.

"Can you talk like that, writing on my hand?" I asked, "And can I talk to you that way, writing on your hand?"

He nodded twice, raising an eyebrow.

"What is easier, reading lips or feeling the letters on your palm?" I asked, trying to find an easier way of talking to him.

Without a moment's hesitation, he pointed at his hand. Caden grabbed a pencil and paper from my desk and started to write.

**Reading lips: you have to watch the lips, the speed, and the tongue's movements. It takes a lot of practice and can give me a migraine if I do it too much in one day. Me and Zara would take with our palms in class, both of us always worked together in group projects. It is easier to feel the words, instead of seeing them formed by someone talking way to fast, you know?**

I nodded, wondering why I was slightly jealous of Zara, and wrote: _Okay, how do you do sentences? Writing on palms?_

**Pause after each letter, and then swipe your hand across my palm after each word. Pat twice on my hand for a new sentence. We don't ever use punctuation, though. **

I nodded and took his palm in my smaller hand. Slowly, I trailed my finger across his skin, tracing out letters. 'Can you understand me?'

He nodded, and wrote with his other hand: **Much, much easier than reading lips. It doesn't take long to learn how to Talk Palm.**

'Will you teach me?' I asked, slowly writing out each letter. Normally, my writing is flowy, and loopy, but I made it formal, in fear of him misunderstanding.

**Once you get the basic signing down, we will work on Talk Palm. One deaf language at a time, you know? **

Caden smiled at me, his eyes laughing. I chuckled and nodded, writing, 'Of course'.

**Let me get something from my room, my father's car just pulled out. It is a sign book. **

I nodded and he stood up, walking out of the apartment. Stupidly, I smiled after him, trying to stop a giggle from escaping me. He was….sweet, kind….that was new, different, and I kinda liked it.

.

.

_Caden_

.

.

I walked into the place I slept, not my home, just the place I used to sleep in. Slipping into my room, I grabbed the book and a pack of colored pencils and a sketch pad. Daily needs, my daily needs.

Turning around to leave, I came face to face with my father. His car had pulled out, I was sure of it!

'Useless….piece of….no good….worthless…' I could only get snippets of what he was saying, yelling, I would guess at me. I cringed at what he said. But I knew enough to cover my face, cringing away from him. But he would not have it today.

He grabbed my right hand, my dominant hand, and pinned it to the wall, screaming in my face. The saying 'it fell on deaf ears' took a whole new meaning. I gulped and looked up at him.

My father looked around, and saw a frying pan from where I had made supper the night before. Glaring darkly at me, he picked up the frying pan, and pinned my hand to the wooden table. I started to struggle, seeing what he was doing.

I had dropped the supplies, the colored pencils rolling across the floor. My father raised the pan above his head, and crashed it down on my hand. And I saw white, and I screamed, I think I did at least…

.

.

_Lily_

.

.

About ten minutes passed, and a pained screech filled the air. Jumping up, I ran into the apartment next to mine, Caden's home. And. I. Froze.

Caden was screaming at the top of his lungs, tears rolling down his cheeks, while his father held a bloody frying pan. But the main thing my eyes were locked on was Caden's hand. All of his fingers were bent wrong, and blood just POORED from his hand, it already turning a dark purple.

Caden was clutching his hand to his chest, when his screams tampered off. His father laughed, and Caden bolted from the room, blood dripping onto his shirt. I moved out of his way and he rushed into my apartment, falling to the couch.

Thinking quickly, Caden's bastard of a father could be dealt with later. I sat down next to Caden stroking his hair. He slowly unfold his torso from his hand. It was easy to see that his fingers were broken, and most of the bones in his hand. I cringed, wishing I could do more than just stroke his hair.

He looked up at me, his eyes pleading. I grabbed my phone, and called an ambulance. Once they were on their way, I pulled a sobbing Caden to my side. A deaf person with a broken hand…how would he communicate with anyone?

With a shaky hand, I stroked his hair, his tears of pain wetting the shoulder of my shirt. "Shh…shh." I whispered, even though he couldn't hear me. Thinking, I took his good arm, and pressed my lips to the skin, and hummed. He could feel my voice.

The motion and senstation made him look up at me, and he bit his bottom lip, his eyes thankful. His fingers twitched, like they wanted to do something. I lifted my head, and pulled him close again. He laid his cheek on my shoulder, tears still falling. Caden sniffled softly, and I just traced small patterns on his uninjured palm.

I could hear the sirens, and I just held him a little tighter.

.

.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DON'T HATE ME! Please, I MAY make it all better next chapter, depends on certain things….like reviews *Hint hint*. So, yeah, anyone that picked up on the total Tangled frying pan thing, cookies for you! I'm watching it as I wrote this and couldn't help myself. Hehe. SO, Friday equals new chapter. If I don't update, you can throw me into the Games. With Snow. Deal? **

**-RueRajaram**

**.**

**Artscapade : Well, I gave you more 'ouch'. I'm SORRY, but it had to be done….sadly. WELCOME TO WORLD OF. It now owns your soul. I'm serious. **

**.**

**Eveupontime : Thank you, and I am so, so sorry for the wait.**

**.**

**Ibbonray : Yes, Chad is (curse word). Chad will make his appearance next chappie! I promise. No, no bipolar, but GREAT idea. No, he beats Caden with a frying pan. Yeah, I TOTALLY went Tangled on you. **

**.**

**Nintendomenic : CILY IS BORN. I am working on a Yaoi fanfiction. But it is not Peeto. Peeto is next. I've gotten hooked on the Rise of Guardians….and on JackRabbit. That's right, the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost…I have a twisted mind. BUT PEETO IS AFTER THEM. **

**.**

**Hungergamesfangirl100 : YES, Congrads! I'm sure you will do great.**

**.**

**ME4427 : You should get a medal…you really, really should. Five minutes after I posted that chapter, and you updated….medal is needed…or you are stalking the story….I am fine with either, to be truthful. Yes, we had bonding, now we have bone crushing. And next…well, next we have evil boyfriend. Cue evil laugh. **


	9. History Repeats

**As promised, chapter nine on Friday. I DID IT! I'm quite proud of myself. Anyway, here is chapter nine, my….little rant will be at the bottom. If you don't want to read it, don't. **

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

_Chapter Nine_

_Caden_

.

.

One moment, I'm bailing my eyes out against Lily's shoulder, the next…I'm in a room and I see white. What did I do to deserve this? What did I do wrong? I mean, I am not the greatest kid on Earth, but I cannot be the worst on Earth, can I?

I can feel a needle in my wrist, so I am hoping that it is an IV, and then, cold, cold spreading through my body like slow fire. My mind goes fuzzy and the blinding pain in my hand fades. I feel…bubbly, is the best word for it, I would suppose. My mind is all everywhere, disconnected. Smiling stupidly up into the darkness that I saw behind my closed eyelids, I slipped into the reprieve of sleep.

* * *

.

.

_Lily_

_One hour before_

.

.

They loaded him up into the ambulance, and they, thankfully, let me ride up there with him. Holding his uninjured hand in my own, I stroked his hair. His eyes were closed, so he had no idea what his surroundings were.

"Miss, miss, what is his name?" A paramedic asked.

"Caden Castillo." I said, my voice a little dazed, and I guessed dazed was something I was allowed to be, seeing that my…friend? Person I just met? I don't know… was hurt; very, very hurt.

"Does he have any medical conditions, like diabetes?" he asked me next.

"He is deaf." I mumbled, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Ma'am, did you say deaf?" he asked me, looking a little shocked.

"Yes, completely deaf. He can read lips and sign." I said, and thought of my ticket to stay with Caden, "I can be a translator."

The paramedic nodded, "Do…do you have any idea what happened to his hand?"

"His father cornered him, and pinned his hand up above his head to the wall. His father grabbed a frying pan then held his hand to the table, and slammed the skillet down on his hand." I mumbled softly.

The two paramedics in the back with me and Caden looked at me with wide eyes.

"Does…has he been abused before this?" The second paramedic asked.

I nodded, "I just found out today." I told them, "But of what I gather, it has been going on a long time."

They both nodded and fell silent, looking at Caden with pity filled eyes while I held his hand. And it clicked, Caden didn't want pity. He didn't want mine, he didn't want theirs… and so many people would pity him if they knew everything that Caden has gone through.

We pulled up at the hospital and Caden was pushed down, and I was allowed as far as the family waiting area you see on all of the movies. I sat down and just cried. I couldn't help him, nor was it my job it, but I wanted to help the broken Caden Castillo.

I felt a warm arm come around my shoulders, and I stiffened, lifting my head. I looked up and saw my dad. Throwing my arms around his neck, I buried my face in his neck.

"Caden's dad attacked him, smashing his hand with a frying pan, breaking, like, all of the bones in his hand, so I came with him up here, because I wanted to make sure he was alright and now I cannot see him and there is nothing I can do, and I feel useless and I don't know what to do. So now I'm her-." I rambled, but my father cut me off my putting his finger to my lips.

"Breathe, Lily. Okay, Caden will be fine, I promise, and I'm sure that you being here for him is more than enough to help him." He said, pulling me closer and stroking my hair.

I nodded, accepting what he was saying, "How is…mom?" I asked softly, remembering the occurrence from earlier in the long, long day.

"One crisis at a time, sweetheart." My dad told me, "You need to calm down a little bit more before you face another catastrophe."

I nodded weakly once more, and just closed my eyes. "I'm tired of drama," I whispered to my dad. My dad, who always understood the inner turmoil of my life.

"I know, darling, I know." He whispered, stroking my hair. "It will get better. Caden will get out of that house; and you and him will work on his way of communicating, your mom will get help, and me and you will just bear through it." he said with a small chuckle.

"Okay," I said softly, and my mind…I was tired, I really was. So, it was only natural that I closed my eyes and just drifted.

.

.

_Third Person_

.

.

Little did Caden or Lily realize was that exactly sixteen years ago, Caden had been in that exact operating room, and Cato had sat exactly where Lily was sitting. So, in the full circle of things, things were coming back to their beginnings. Sadly, though, history repeats.

And like sixteen years ago, the patient with the last name of Castillo flat lined in the operating room.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Yes, I gave you a cliffhanger. I lost a good deal of motivation with story from the last chapter, so I'm trying to pick it up a little bit. All in all, I debating wither I should continue this story. As of right now, I am, but if **_**literally**_** I get close to no feedback…I don't know where what YOU think of it. I do apologize about the short chapter thought. So, I am leaving you unhappy, and I WILL TELL YOU THIS: SOMEONE WILL DIE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Eveupontime: ****I held up to my word! And another sad chapter, the next one…..well, you read above. Thank you for being my sole reviewer on chapter eight!**


End file.
